jayjayfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Engine Evan/Transcript
(Opening shot; fade in to a stretch of road through a forest during the day, and track across. We hear the sound of a loud siren and ringing bell; Revvin' Evan comes into view, seen from behind as the blue light on his head flashes.) Narrator: When it comes to noise— (Head-on view of him.) —nobody can make more of it than Revvin' Evan. (He drives off; cut to the Tarrytown Airport runway. He takes the farthest road and drives across, exiting off the nearest road.) Narrator: And he sure was making a lot of noise one sunny morning at Tarrytown Airport. (After the fire truck goes off, the view cuts to outside the kids' hangar. Jay Jay, Snuffy and Tracy exit it while Herky hovers over them.) Jay Jay: Hey, what's all that racket about? Herky: It sounds like R-r-revvin' Evan. Tracy: It is Revvin' Evan! Let's go find out what's up! (The kids make their way over to the loud fire truck, who is driving around the main hangar. He stops before them.) Jay Jay: Hey Evan, slow down. Evan: Huh? Huh? Oh. Hi, everybody (scares the heck out of the kids). Snuffy: Why are you using your siren and flashing your lights? Evan: Because, I'm excited! (His light stops flashing.) Herky: About what? Evan: You're looking at the new Tarrytown Fire Engine! Tracy: Huh? What happened to Fire Engine Fred? I thought he was the Tarrytown Fire Engine. Evan: Oh, he went to Bayville to get a new paint job, and he personally chose me to replace him 'til he gets back day after tomorrow. Snuffy: Wow. I bet being a fire engine is a big job. Evan: Ya got that right, Snuffy. Snuffy: I bet it's the biggest job ever! Evan: Uh-huh. Snuffy: Great! Um...what exactly does a fire engine do? Evan: Wha—you mean you don't know what a fire engine does?! Snuffy: Uh...nope. Evan: Snuffy, being a fire engine's the most important job ever. See, imagine there's a fire. Snuffy: Okay, I'm imagining there's a fire. (The view wavers a bit and dissolves to the signal on the top of Evan's firehouse; the border is ringed with white, and the focus is softened. The signal begins to buzz under the following.) Evan: (voiceover) Well, the first thing that happens, is the fire alarm goes off. Snuffy: Okay, the alarm goes off. (Widen to frame Evan parked aside; he drives out and goes down the road.) Evan: (voiceover) Right. Then the fire engine has to radio other fire departments for help. (He stops driving; close-up of Evan.) Evan: Roger 2-Niner-5, we have a code red alert! (chuckles) That's fire engine talk for "we need help putting out a fire". (Pull back; Evan begins spinning around, and his bell starts ringing.) Evan: (voiceover) Next, the fire engine has to rev up his engines at top speed. Snuffy: (voiceover) Uh-huh. (Evan's light begins to flash.) Evan: (voiceover) Then, he has to turn on his flashing lights. Snuffy: (voiceover) Flashing lights, got it. Evan: (voiceover) Then, he's gotta turn his siren on really LOUD! (His siren sounds.) Snuffy: (voiceover) Siren on loud! Got it! Evan: (voiceover) Then—and then—and then— (He rushes down the runway.) —race like crazy to the fire! (Wavering dissolve back to Snuffy; the border disappears and the image refocuses.) Snuffy: Woohoo...I'm racing! Evan: Then, when he gets to the fire, he has to put it out with water from his water hose. Watch this! (His hose rises up from his trunks and begins to fire; pull back to frame the kids as they marvel at the water spraying over them.) Evan: See? This water puts out the fire and keeps everybody safe. (Astounded cries from the other four; the water stops spraying.) Evan: And I aim to be one of the very best fire engines ever. Snuffy: Jeepers, it sounds like fun! Can I help? Tracy: Ooh, I wanna help, too! Jay Jay: Yeah, me too. Herky: Whoa, me too! Evan: Well, I don't know... (pauses) Hey...hey, wait a minute! Of course, you can help! You can all be my fire fighting team, and I can be your team leader. Tracy: Wow! A real fire fighting team? Jay Jay: What do we need to do? Evan: First, I have to train you, then you'll be ready for any fire emergency. Are you ready? Other four: Ready! Brass/snare drum line for two bars, brisk 4 (D flat major) Spoken lines are marked with one asterisk (*) Evan: Well then, let's get started! Cymbal in, lighter tone Evan: It's a dream come true, a wish long overdue To be the leader of a fire fighting crew Xylophone/woodwinds in, original tone; double time feel (The others start bobbing their heads to the rhythm as they follow Evan across the taxiway to the runway.) * Evan: Who gets the call and takes off like a shot? Other four: The fire fighting crew, that's who (They stop just next to the observation tower.) * Evan: Who keeps the cool when things are getting hot? Other four: The fire fighting crew, that's who right. (Here comes his hose, and it sprays its water over the firefighters-in-training as they eye it.) * Evan: Who turns the hose on just the right spot? * Who knows the proper things to do? Half time feel Evan: When something is the matter that requires who can ladder All five: It's the fire fighting crew, that's who Flute in, double time feel (Cut to a campfire at Tarrytown National Park; Evan comes up to it.) * Evan: When smoke is in the air, who's the team you wanna see? (His teammates come forward, and he uses his hose to put the fire out.) Other four: The fire fighting crew, that's who (Cut to an orange cat stuck on a branch of a tree; it licks its paw before a ladder comes into view.) * Evan: Who is well-equipped to help a kitten down a tree? (Pull back, Evan is using the ladder to help the cat down; his teammates come forward to spectate.) Other four: The fire fighting crew, that's who (Head-on view of Evan, he drives down the same forest road as in the beginning of the episode.) * Evan: Who's got the wheels and is hot on the heels * Of any emergency? Half time feel (Jay Jay lowers into the scene and flies from above.) Jay Jay: When someone is in trouble, who will be there on the double? (The rest of the kids join him.) All five: It's the fire fighting crew, that's who Lighter feel (Now Evan rises into the air, attached to a blue cylindrical balloon, and floats slowly.) Evan: And who can we depend to protect and to depend? (His teammates fly in from either side, one by one; as they enter, they sing their word and hold it out, the next a little higher as if they were a barbershop quartet.) Jay Jay: Me Herky: Me Tracy: Me Snuffy: Me Full drums in, intensity builds All five: We're the fire fighting crew Tracy: Revvin' Evan, we're with you All five: We're the fire fighting crew, that's who (They hold the last word, followed by Herky doing a rooster call before watching the fire truck float slowly out of sight.) Song ends (Dissolve to downtown; Evan drives slowly through the streets, reciting a military "Hup, two-three-four" chant as his teammates follow behind him in a line. The chant continues until further notice.) Narrator: For the rest of the day, Revvin' Evan trained his new firefighting team. (Ground level; one by one, each aircraft makes their way past.) Narrator: He trained them so much, that they were still at it well into the night. (Dissolve to an overview of the airport on the end of this; now it is nighttime, and the marching is still going on. The fire truck leads his now weary teammates around the airport.) Narrator: You see, nobody had the heart to tell Revvin' Evan he was making them really tired. They knew how much it meant to him to be the best fire fighting team there could be. (Cut to outside the main hangar; Evan stops before it, the other planes tiredly gathering up before him with Herky hovering overhead.) Evan: Company, halt! (The kids let out a series of weary pants.) Evan: Well, that was a good start, troops. Now it's time to move on to part two of our team training! Other four: Part two?! Evan: Yup. BEDTIME! (A round of relieved sighs is let out from the team.) Evan: Okay, now everybody get inside and bunk down for the night. NIGHTY-NIGHT, TROOPS! (As each kid speaks, he/she tiredly makes his way out of the scene; all speak in an exhausted manner.) Jay Jay: Nighty-night, Revvin' Evan. Tracy: Sleep tight, Revvin' Evan. (Herky goes off.) Snuffy: Don't let the... (yawns) ...bedbugs bite, Revvin'. (Evan smiles and watches them off; meanwhile, Herky hovers his way toward his own hangar, snoring. He ends up banging into the edge, voicing a shriek.) Herky: X'cuse me. (Snoring again, the helicopter goes inside his hangar; cut back to Evan.) Narrator: Evan was feeling mighty good about all the work he and his friends had been doing. (He takes a breath.) And as he breathed in the crisp night air, suddenly, he smelled something. Evan: (sniffs) Hey...what's that funny smell? (sniffs again) It smells like... (gasps) Smoke! And where there's smoke, there's... (Another gasp; the blue light on the fire truck's head begins to flash, and his siren begins sounding off under the following.) Evan: FIRE!!! (He starts circling the road, frantically.) Evan: FIRRRRE! FIRRRRE! FIRRRRE!!! (Off he goes; overhead view of his firehouse as the fire truck drives into his parking space. The alarm begins to go off.) Narrator: So, Revvin' raced off to call the fire station. (He drives out of the parking zone and races over to the kids' hangar.) Narrator: He started the alarm and then he went to wake up his team. (Cut to inside; Jay Jay, Snuffy and Tracy have turned in, and are snoring softly.) Evan: (from outside) Hey! Everybody! (Cut to him.) Wake up! Fire! Fire! Fire!! (Back inside; neither one of them sturs.) Evan: (from outside) Wake up! (Back to him.) There's a fire! (driving around) I smell smoke! Hey, hey, fire! (Again, they don't stur even a second.) Narrator: Try as he might, there was nothing he could do to wake up his tired team. Evan: '''From now on, I'll waste everyone's time or enegry or my own. '''Snuffy: Let's march. Narrator: So that's the story of Fire Engine Evan, and how his friends help make him one of the best fire engines, Tarrytown ever had. Category:Transcripts Category:Standard Transcripts